


Red Cap

by Sunstar77



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: Ianto get a present from Martha.





	Red Cap

Martha signed the card, slipped it into an envelope, and tucked it into the box. She sealed the box with packing tape and asked her assistant to call for a courier. Carefully, she wrote out the address and attached it to the box before handing it over to the waiting courier. 

"Where to, ma'am?" The courier asked as he took the parcel.

"Cardiff, please. Deliver to Ianto Jones. Eyes Only, please."

The courier nodded and saluted before leaving the office. Martha smiled to herself before turning back to the work on her computer.

***

Ianto looked up when the young man entered the Tourist Information Centre. He carried a box and looked intently at the address, as if he was unsure he was in the right place. Ianto plastered on his best non-threatening, most approachable smile.

The courier looked at Ianto then back at the parcel. "I have a package for Ianto Jones?"

"That's me." He held out his hands for the box, but the courier hesitated.

"It's Eyes Only, from UNIT. Do you have some identification?"

Ianto bit back a sigh and dug his wallet out of his pocket. He held his license and Torchwood ID out to the courier. The young man nodded. "All right. Sign here then."

Ianto scrawled his name on the line and took the parcel from the courier. He smiled good-bye as the young man left and set the box on his desk. He retrieved a letter opener from the drawer and drew it across the tape sealing the box. 

Inside, he found an envelope addressed to him resting on a bed of tissue. He pulled out the card and read it with growing amusement.  


_Ianto,_  
_I thought you and Jack might enjoy this. It was a pleasure working with you. See you next time I'm in Cardiff._  
_Love,_  
_Martha_

He set the card aside and lifted the first layer of tissue. What he found underneath made him burst out laughing.

***

The Hub had finally quieted down. All the team had gone home for the night, save for Ianto who had been tidying the Visitors' Centre Office last time Jack had checked. He reached up to his ear and activated the comms. "Ianto?"

"Yes, Jack?" Ianto's lovely voice sounded in his ear.

"You got any coffee left? I could do with a cup right now." Jack signed yet another form and moved it into the pile for Ianto to take care of.

"I'm sure I do. I'll be down in a few minutes." 

"Thanks." Jack went back to writing his reports. He loved his job, but he hated the paperwork. He didn't know anyone who really liked doing paperwork, except maybe Ianto. There was always so much more to their cases than what actually went into his reports. Sometimes Jack found it difficult to decide what went in and what got left out.

"Your coffee, sir." 

A cup appeared on his desk. Jack reached for it absently and took a sip. "Mmm. God, what you do with coffee should be considered obscene, Ianto."

"Anything else, sir?"

"Not right . . ."Jack looked up and his words died.

Ianto stood in the military at ease position. He wore camouflage cargo trousers tucked into black combat boots. His camouflage field jacket was partially unbuttoned over the fitted olive coloured t-shirt. The outfit fit Ianto's slender frame perfectly and Jack found he had trouble not pouncing on Ianto right then and there. The entire ensemble was topped off by the dark red that verged on burgundy cap that indicated the solider was a member of UNIT.

Ianto raised an eyebrow and smiled seductively. "Are you sure, sir?"

Jack came around his desk, a grin spreading slowly across his face. "Martha?"

Ianto nodded and took step forward. "She said she thought we'd enjoy it."

Jack kept walking until his body very nearly touched Ianto's. "We'll need to make sure we thank her," he murmured, his hand trailing down the front of the field jacket. 

Ianto cupped the back of Jack's head, drawing him closer. "Yes, sir, we will," he agreed and pressed his lips to Jack's.


End file.
